Kombatant in Training
by FinishHimJohnny
Summary: A New York pickpocket is selected for the next Mortal Kombat tournament. [Will be smut and lots of romance in future bits. I know it's short but I've never published anything before this so please go easy on me. (v3v);; ocXRaiden]
1. Chapter 1

It was nearing the end of October and New York City was getting colder. Residents were taking notice, wrapping themselves in layers of scarves and coats to keep themselves warm. Reed, on the other hand, had only a worn down hoodie with holes torn through the sleeves, a pair of faded jeans, and her trusty sneakers. The stocky teen plopped down onto a park bench and began to empty her pockets. Sadly today's haul only yielded two wallets and half a pack of cigarettes. Reeds thin fingers rooted through every pocket the wallets held and then dropped them on the bench. "Nobody fucking carries cash anymore.." She let out a heavy sigh as she pulled a rusted Zippo lighter from her pocket to light a pilfered cigarette. Bringing her knees to her chest she tugged her hoodie down in an attempt to keep warm while the sun slowly dipped below the horizon. She relaxed and let her mind drift off to happier places.  
Reed was only 18 and 7 months and had more experience stealing than most people ever should. This was unfortunate, but it was her only means of getting by. Her mother had passed leaving her to pay for the apartment they'd been living in, but Reed had no job and almost no education on top of that. Once the eviction notice came she took what money she'd been left and bought what she'd needed to survive; a knife to defend herself, and a buzz cut to keep anyone from using her hair against her. Up until recently she'd done pretty well for herself, using stolen cash for cheap motels and her speed to get out of stores faster than most but her luck had run out.  
As she sat staring into space her burnt out cigarette fell to the ground, which she quickly stomped on just for good measure smearing blackened ash on the concrete. She stood up to brush the ash off her hoodie, only to stumble back in fear as a bright flash momentarily blinded her. "Holy shit!" Reed shrieked, throwing her arms over her face and stumbling into a run along the park path as the fight or flight reflex kicked in. She had gotten about 10 yards on sheer adrenaline before the same blinding light appeared in front of the girl stopping her dead in her tracks. "Get lost!" Reed snarled defensively and whipped her hunting knife out of her pocket, pointing it towards the electrified light.  
A man stepped out. He looked like he'd come from a completely different era with a Japanese straw hat, white robes, and a blue vest. He took one step forward and held his hand out to Reed. His illuminated blue eyes piercing through her dull brown ones, as if looking straight to her soul.  
"Do not be alarmed. I am Raiden, and I want you to be the hero of Earthrealm."


	2. Chapter 2

Reed took a split second to glance at Raiden's outstretched hand before bolting in the other direction. "Fuck no! Whatever the fuck you are stay the fuck away from me!" She screamed as she ran. A loud zap sounded through the park and she slammed face first into his chest so hard she fell backwards. Her hands flew up to cup her now bleeding nose. "Ow.. What the fuck.."  
He kneeled down to speak to her at eye-level. "There's no need for that much foul language. Especially for a young woman like yourself. Now please listen, I am Raiden God of thunder and it is my duty to gather warriors to-" He was cut short by a bony fist making contact with his jaw. Raiden's head was knocked to the side slightly and stayed there for a moment. "What was that for?" He said in an unnaturally calm tone.  
Glaring daggers at him she dragged her sleeve across her bloodied face and wiped the blood of her hand. "Listen asshole, I don't care who you are just back off." She grunted pulling herself back onto her feet. "How'd you do that? Huh? How'd you get over here so fucking fast? And what was the light thing you came out of?!" Reed pointed in the direction she'd run from and where the light he'd come from originally was.  
Raiden stood up as well and crossed his arms over his chest, letting Reed spout questions and curse like a sailor. There was a twinge of pain in his jaw where she had punched him. He could see why the elder God's suggested her as a contestant in the tournament.  
With Reed still angrily shouting he laid his hand on her shoulder and white light surrounded them both. "FUCKFUCKFUCK!" She howled feeling the ground under her feet disappear. Out of fear she latched onto him, clinging to Raiden as if she were about to fall.  
But mere seconds later, they were back on the ground. Raiden lifted her by her hood and set her on the stone flooring of the Wu Shi Academy in a standing position. "This is where I'll be training you. I hope you'll come to be the next champion of Mortal Kombat as the Elder Gods have seen.. You can run again but it won't do you much good." He chuckled to himself momentarily before he realized Reed had crumpled into a ball on the ground hyperventilating in both fear and confusion. "I just.. I died.. This is my afterlife isn't it..?" She wheezed. Raiden called for someone but she couldn't really hear him as her heart pounded in her ears.  
"Kung Lao, I've brought the next contestant. See to it she's fed and given something to wear for training." Raiden nodded to his student, who easily lifted the girl off the ground and carried her into the one of the Academy buildings.


	3. Chapter 3

There was only the soft sound of birds singing and a peaceful breeze far off inside her room. ... And then the growing sound of running shoes, and then a long sliding sound. "Hey kid, get up!" Her dream rippled as if it were wet paint dripping down a canvas and vanished suddenly. Reed's whole face scrunched into a grimace as she sat up shielding her eyes from the morning light. "Hnn.. Whatchu wan'?" She mumbled throwing the foreign blanket off herself.  
Her visitor, who had flung the sliding door open and ran in uninvited, grabbed her arms and pulled her up out of bed making her take a huge gulp of air in anticipation for all the vulgarity ready to roll off her tongue. Reed's breath completely shot out of her lungs when her eyes locked with a pair of pitch black sunglasses, and the dazzling smile of Johnny Cage. "I-I.. Gh.. Johnny Cage.. Johny Cage! Holy fucking shit!" Reed screamed ecstatically practically pouncing on the movie star. "I've watched all your movies! You're my hero, man! I-I learned all my best fight moves from you!"  
"Settle down, Kiddo!" Johnny laughed patting the top of her head. "I know I'm awesome! Haha! Me n' you we're gonna be good pals training together and kicking ass, okay? Uniforms over there." He nodded to the opposite side of her bed.  
Reed stuffed the squeal dying to burst out of her throat back down as she snatched the gi like uniform off the floor, watching her idol walk out and shut her door.  
"I get to train with Johnny Cage.. This is amazing! This can't be real!" Her face stretched into a smile bigger than any she'd had in a very long time.

She'd put on the bottom half of the uniform and as she pulled her hoodie off her head she noticed a slip of paper tucked in the uniform top. In very neat calligraphy the note read 'Ms. Reed, I'm terribly sorry for escorting you here so quickly. But if I hadn't brought you here soon someone else surely would've come for you. I'll explain the tournament to you soon. ~Raiden. '


End file.
